Handicam
by kyori kyoya
Summary: Itachi meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat mengetahui isi handicam sang otouto. Kira-kira apa yang membuat itachi sampai seperti itu?


**HANDICAM**

 **Disclaimer :Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Handicam Kyori Kyoya**

 **Rating : T menuju M**

 **Genre : Frindship,Romance,Family,Drama**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU.**

 **SASUSAKU**

Lampu kecil di handicamp itu masih menyala. Menandakan sang handicam itu masih merekam sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu melainkan 2 makluk berbeda gender yang tengah bergulat panas diatas ranjang king size, dengan sang pria tengah menjelajahi sepanjang lorong kewanitaan perempuan berambut gulali itu menggunakan ketiga jarinya. Pria bermata onyx itu mendekartkan wajahnya pada kewanitaan perempuan tersebut,tidak sampai disitu saja,lidahnya menjulur menjilat segala sesuatu yang bisa di jangkau oleh benda tak bertulang itu. Perempuan yang menjadi lawannya itu hanya dapat mendesah ke enakan,menapat serangan-serangan dari prianya.

"Sasukeehh..." Desahan wanita 21 tahun itu menggema di seluruh penjuuru kamar yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil ini. Napasnya pun tak terkendali,ini kali keduanya mencapai klimaks. Apakah pemuda itu akan membuatnya pingsan lagi? Lagi? Ya ini bukan lah kali pertama untuk kedua pasangan itu melakukan hal intim seperti ini. Mungkin sudah tak terhitung..

"Aku suka desahanmu sayang." Ucap pemuda yang bernama Uchiha sasuke itu.

Sasuke mengambil handicam yang terletak di atas bangku kecil berroda,mengarahkan handicam itu pada wajah wanita yang nampak terengah-engah.

"K-kau merekamnya lagi?" tanya wanita itu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun detik berikutnya tangan itu sudah terikat dengan dasi,handicam itu pun sudah terletak dengan manis di atas lemari besar.

"Aku akan mulai Sakura." Sasuke mulai menggesek-ngesekan juniornya yang sudah berdiri sedari tadi pada lubang kewanitaan Sakura. Dengan sekali sentak,junior Sasuke yang panjang dan besar itu pun memasuki kewanitaan yang sudah basah dan licin milik sakura. Tanpa menghiraukan pekikan Sakura,Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan cepat.

Karena bosan dengan posisi itu Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menungging,sedangkan Sakura yang sudah tak berdaya pun hanya bisa menuruti kemampuan pria yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu. Dengan posisi yang sekarng Sasuke dapat menanamkan juniornya semakin dalam pada kewanitaan Sakura. Ini yang Sasuke suka saat bercinta sengan Sakura,dia sangat mudah di berdaya. Pemuda 20 tahun itu semakin semangat saat merasakan kewanitaan Sakura berkedut mengisap juniornya. Sepertinya Sakura akan klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Namun sebelum Sakura benar-benar klimaks Sasuke mencabut juniornya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura marah, ingin sekali wanita itu mencukur habis rambut emo kekasihnya sekaligus tetangga tampannya ini.

"Aku suka sekali melihatmu marah saat aku mempermainkanmu." Jawaban itu membuat Sakura geram. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura memlepaskan ikatan dasi di tangannya,kemudian mengurung Sasuke dibawahnya. Dengan sorot mata yang penuh dengan napsu wanita itu mencium Sasuke brutal. Ditengan ciuman ganasnya dengan Sakura,Sasuke menyeringai kemenangan. Ia memang sengaja melakukannya,ia tahu Sakura akan sangat marah dan menyerangnya gantian. Dan itu lah tujuannya.

Tanpa menghentikan ciumannya Sakura kembali membuatnya menyatu dengan Sasuke. Ia memasukan batangan junior Sasuke pada kewanitaannya. Mengaerti itu Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk menusuki kewanitaannya. Kedua kubu saling bertemu,saling bertubrukan menciptakan suara _"plokk-plokk"_ yang keras. Sakura melepaskan ciumannya saat Sasuke menusuk-nusuk kewanitaannya semakin dalam, ia mendesah hebat di telinga prianya.

Kedua alat pemuas itu berdenyut bersamaan. Mereka akan mencapai klimaks bersama. Suara desahan makhluk berbeda gender itu menandakan mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Cairan putih dengan bau yang menyengat itu menetes di seprai berwarna biru laut. Napas kedua insan itu terengah-engah,matany pun terpejam menikmati sisa-sisa klimaks mereka.

Sakura menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke yang segera bangkit berdiri mematikan handicam yang sedari tadi merekam kegiatan panas mereka. Mengamati sebentar blue film mereka dengan senyum mesumnya Sasuke mendatangi Sakura dan memperlihatkan isi handicam itu padanya.

"Jauhkan itu dariku! Aku tidak mau melihat tubuh telanjangku." Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan kembali handicam itu diatas lemari miliknya.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau segera memakai bajumu,jika tidak ingin Itachi-nii tahu ini semua." Sasuke membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah kaos berwarna biru. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menuruti perintah Sasuke,ia juga merapihkan tempat tidur yang menjadi saksi bisu kelakuan kedua orang itu.

Selesai berpakaian Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Mereka bertemu dengan Itachi di pintu depan. Agaknya Itachi melihat tanda kemerahan dileher sang adik,namun ia memilih untuk mengangkat bahu,dan berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya di perguruan tinggi,di bidang perfilman.

"Sepertinya aku memerlukan sebuah handicam untuk acara besok lusa." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalaya,lalu menepuk dahinya sedikit kencang.

"Itachi-no-Baka! Handicamku masih ditempat Dei-chan." Sepertinya dia sedikit frustasi akibat hendicamnya yang jatuh tercebur kedalam laut saat berwisata dengan teman-temannya minggu lalu,jadilah handicam kesayangannya menginap di rumah Deidara yang katanya bisa membetulkan benda tersayangnya tersebut.

"Aku pinjam saja pada Sasuke,tapi Sasuke kan sedang pergi bersama Sakura-chan?!" ia berpikir lagi"Ah bilangnya nanti saja." Ia mengibaskan tangan kananya di depan wajahnya kemudian mulai berjalan menuju kamar sang otouto. Sesampainya di sana ia kebingungan,karena tidak dapat mendapatkan benda yang di cari,namun sesaat kemudian matanya berbinar mendapati sebuah handicam yang terletak manis diatas lemari.

"Aku pinjam dulu ya Sasuke." Ia berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke sambil menyalakan handicamnya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat isi dari handicam sang adik,ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Matanya semakin melotot setelah mengetahui berapa banyak video yang terdapat di handicam itu.

"Ka-kau? Kau melebihi kedewasaan yang kupunya Sasuke ." teriakan itachi menggema di kamarnya.

 _ **S.E.L.E.S.A.I**_

 _ **OneShot dari kyori yang syok melihat review Difference**_ __ _ **kyori nggak bermaksud untuk membuat SHL sakit hati kok,kyori hanya meminjam Hinata pada fic kyori. Reviewnya bikin down kyori**_ __ _ ***sedih* tapi dengan begitu kyori tahu bahwa SSL dan SHL gak bisa berdamai. Dan kyori juga tahu bahwa meminjam char Hinata (tag) gak boleh,tapi kalau dipikir lagi itu adalah hak kyori sebagai author. Bagaimanapun juga NARUTO DAN SEGALA ISINYA PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO. Disini kyori hanya pinjam. Dan Tag^an Hinata pada fic Difference sudah kyori hapus. Kyori new web jadi mohon MAAF UNTUK**_ **SHL.**


End file.
